


tord x tomJIME HINATA

by kirimon



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirimon/pseuds/kirimon
Summary: Tom from Eddsworld and Hajime Hinata from Danganronpa switch places in their universes, their friends are confused.-This is just a joke story I made and it's nothing much, don't take this seriously.
Kudos: 1





	tord x tomJIME HINATA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonyzstarkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyzstarkz/gifts).



> I wrote this before I played Danganronpa 2, so, it lacks some knowledge for the game.

It was a fine day for Tord, he was doing his routine he had for the past week, wake up, morning things, breakfast and other stuff. 

Moving on to where he is right now, Tord is in the hall where his friends' rooms are, he went up to Tom's door to tease him, he knocks..  
"Hey bastard! get outta there, That's my room", nothing came from the door, not even an "Ugh", Tord got confused and knocked again,  
but, due to him being an idiot he didn't bother talking to get in again and instead walked right in carelessly, "Tom, If you're asleep I will-" Tord saw a relatively tall person,  
quite taller than him, "Who are you??" he asked, "ぼくは日向創です、超高校級の.......気にするなよ。"

Tord was even more confused, but also excited? Instead of asking the mysterious person who he was or why was he here, he just went with  
"I-Is that japanese?", "英語？" asked the mysterious person, Tord had no idea what he was saying,  
"You see, I kind of know the difference, since I play games and watch 'cartoons' that are in japanese, also I'm not really used to guys speaking it right infront of me.."

The mysterious person coughs a few times until saying "My name is Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate... i'm sorry"  
Tord was relieved when he heard him speak english, he thought that the whole time they had to speak in japanese in order to communicate,  
"Okay, now that I know your name, Ha-ji-me.. Can you tell me where is that idiot Tom? and why do you look like him?  
If you tried to do a disguise, you would fail on the spot cause he's smaller than all of us, and you are quite tall"

Hajime found that funny and let out a small giggle, "Okay, the things I currently remember from the past 5 minutes is that I woke up in this room,  
in these very snazzy clothes, I wanted to scream but for some reason I didn't, I then got up and looked around the room, a few minutes later I heard you knocking and  
I thought that was a threat, and since I barely knew this room, I had nowhere to hide and I stayed silent, you then bursted through the door and I saw you and now we're here."

"Hmmm, that still doesn't really answer anything, because I'm looking for my FRIEND and not your state of health. come on! burglar, where did you hide him?!" asked Tord in fear and anger.  
Hajime got scared and nervous a bit since he feels threatened again, "I-I'm sorry, I did absolutely nothing to him! if we were to check every little place in this room, he wouldn't be here!"  
Tord got even more angrier, he clenches his fist, almost about to punch Hajime, "Shut up, I know you hid him somewhere, I hope you threw him out of the window though.. cause I wanted to do that but I couldn't"

Hajime started to become angry aswell, he's had enough of him making weird things up, He knew his friend 'Tom' was completely gone, Hajime didn't know how to put it into words and said  
"No, that's wrong, your friend is completely gone from your world, just like how I am gone from mine."  
Tord could not believe anything that just came from Hajime's mouth, "If that's the case, and since you speak japanese.. Are there any cute girls from where you're from?"

Hajime face-palmed, he thought that he wouldn't believe him And that he was going to save his friend but nope, "W-what?? Do you seriously not care about your friend?? And to answer your question, yes."  
When Tord heard the "yes." as the answer to his question, he immediately began to trust Hajime and was calm again, "Good, also yeah, screw that guy.."  
Hajime giggled again at the thought of Tord both liking and dislking his friend. "So, what do you guys do here?" Tord started to officially treat Hajime as a friend, and put his hand on his shoulder and walked out of the room

"Well we either hang out or go on adventures where we save the world, holidays or days, we can also become Zombies, ghosts, dead, clones and much more! even the opposite gender!  
Ahh I remember back in the day when our friend Matt became a zombie and lead a whole army of them, good times.." Tord and Hajime got to the living room where Edd was, he heard Tord talking and turned around, "Hey To- WHO ARE YOU??"  
Tord and Hajime turned to Edd and Tord started speaking "Hi Edd! This is my friend Hajime Hinata, he came from a game universe and apparently he switched places with Tom!"

Edd was extremely confused, even more because of the fact that the person who is standing there, not even related to Tom, looks like him, "Oh, well, where did Tom go?" Tord started speaking, "According to this man's 'theory' he went to-" Hajime immediately interrupts Tord and say "Jabberwock Island."  
Everybody gasps and screams. even Matt who just got home, "Hi gu-AHHHHHHHH!!!" Tord tries to calm Matt down by introducing him to Hajime "Okay so basically I went to Tom's room and saw Hajime instead of him and now we are here" said Tord really fast, Matt was calm again.  
Tord turns to Hajime, "Now, these are my friends, Edd and Matt, we all live here, I wish you could meet Tom but he isn't here as we know" Hajime feels welcomed and greets Edd and then Matt, they greet him back.

"Okay, now that we introduced him to our life, let's hear about yours, Hajiji." said Edd in a rather challenging way. "What? Did that sound too competitive?" asked Edd, Everybody nods. "Okay, let's just listen."  
Before speaking, Hajime coughs a few times and then starts "Me and 15 other students live on a tropical island named Jabberwock." Matt got very confused and asked, "Wait hold on a minute.. Why on a tropical island? and LIVE??" Hajime blinks, "It's a long story, now- "Can you tell the story?" kindly asked Edd.

Hajime facepalms, "How do you tell a long story in a short way? I'll tell you guys after I finish talking about my life." Hajime raised his voice a bit. "Now, We were supposed to go to school but it ended up into a trip that made us live there thanks to Usami :\  
When the day was about to end, I went to sleep and I woke up in this house. And I met Tord." Hajime points at him, "Hold on, were there any.. you know.. :)" asked Tord in a rather shy way because he was around his friends and a complete stranger.  
"I'm not sure what you mean but I'll try to guess.. girls?" said Hajime. Tord quietly says "Yeah.." Tord was confused when Hajime "forgot" what he meant, since he asked him about it just a few minutes ago.

"Well, I still feel a bit too tired to remember everybody's name, but there are a few people I got to know more.. Nagito Komaeda, Chiaki Nanami.. Mikan Tsumiki... they.." said Hajime. "So... what could be Tom doing right now?" asked Edd.  
Matt, Edd and Tord all looked at Hajime excitedly, thinking something nice is happening. "Well, I'm not really sure because I don't even know what he's like..

\-- SCENE DESCRIBING --

"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhh!!" Screamed Tom as he woke up in an unfamiliar room, he looked around a few times before getting up. He hears knocking on the door, "Hey Hajime, get up :))"  
Tom gets extremely nervous, as it's not a voice he heard before. Before he could say a letter, the person who was at the door walked in, "Hajime? are you okay?"  
Both of them scream. "OH NOO!!! Hajime, what happened to you? why are you much shorter? why do you have despair-black eyes? why is your hair spikier??" Tom sighs, he feels worried to tell this thoughtful boy that he isn't this 'Hajime' and starts,

"I'm... not Hajime, My name is Tom and I have just woke up in this room that I do not know." The mysterious person felt a bit overwhelmed after hearing that, "I am Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky Student and you, are here with 15 others, including me."  
A few seconds after Nagito said that, a monochrome bear appeared on the screen that was located on the wall "WHAT IS THAT??" asked Tom, he pointed to the monitor. "That's Monokuma, he's making us kill each other in the name of despair." said Nagito. Tom felt a bit uneasy after hearing the last part of the sentence.  
"Oh, okay.." Five minutes later, the announcement is done, Nagito and Tom left the room and saw a pink-haired guy. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHO IS THIS!!!?!??##$!" screamed the Mysterious person.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, My name is Tom, I woke up in that room, Don't think of me as a bad guy, my intent is not to harm anybody for now." said Tom while trying to calm the guy down. "Oh uh, I am Kazuichi Soda, The Ultimate Mechanic. Nice to meet ya!" said Kazuichi in an excited way.  
"So, Nagito, Have you seen- "Now you saw me." said Monokuma after randomly appearing out of nowhere, and going away. "OH MY GOD IT'S HEREEEEEEEEEEEE" yelled Kazuichi. "Ugh... so annoying... I can't stand this anymore...." "Hey, get a grip..! Your face is getting weird." said Tom.  
"I can't... there's no way I can get a grip." said Kazuichi in an overwhelming way.

\-- SCENE DESCRIBING END --

"Hahahahahahah!!" laughed the 3 boys after listening to Hajime and adding things to his story. "Hmmm, what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Hajime. "I KNOW!" said Edd in a very excited way. -cue compilation of having fun and making Hajime Hinata the new Tom-


End file.
